Una decisión que lo cambio todo
by otradimension
Summary: Toda decisión que tomamos cambia en mayor o menor medida nuestra vida y las de los que nos rodean, ya sea para bien o para mal nuestras decisiones son nuestra responsabilidad y Kagome estaba a punto de descubrirlo
1. Chapter 1

**La serie de Inuyasha no me pertenece, **

**Este es mi segundo fic de esta serie y el primero sobre esta pareja, espero que les guste**

**por favor**** déjenme comentarios para saber que les parece, y así sabre si vale la pena continuarla**

* * *

Toda decisión que tomamos cambia en mayor o menor medida nuestra vida y las de los que nos rodean, ya sea para bien o para mal nuestras decisiones son nuestra responsabilidad y Kagome estaba a punto de descubrirlo

**capitulo 1**

**Kagome**

Kagome estaba sentada, intentando comprender como en unos meses su vida cambio tanto, si tan solo 6 meses atrás le hubieran preguntado a quien amaba, ella sin dudarlo abría dicho que a Inuyasha, pero ahora ya no le amaba y para ser sinceros hacia un tiempo que era así , el amor fue muriendo poco a poco sin que ni siquiera ella misma se diera cuenta, pero no podían culparla todos tenemos un límite y ella alcanzo el suyo, pero ese no era su problema ni mucho menos, su problema era otro y más grave, ella estaba embarazada, asustada y se sentía terriblemente sola, con su familia a nada menos que 500 años de distancia y sin posibilidades de verles, pues el pozo dejo de funcionar hacia ya casi 4 meses, ella lloro mucho, pero sus amigos la apoyaron y consolaron, también fue en ese tiempo en el que ella y Inuyasha vieron que jamás podrían ser pareja, demasiado dolor como para que funcionara, aunque Inuyasha prometió cuidarla y dijo entenderla, el también le dijo que siempre la amaría, si cerraba los ojos aun podía ver y oír sus palabras

\- Se que te he hecho mucho daño y que jamás merecí tu amor, pero aun así quiero que sepas que siempre seré tu amigo y siempre te amare Kagome- fueron las palabras de Inuyasha, mientras abrazaba a la mujer que amaba, savia que la perdió por culpa de su estupidez, pero estaba decidido a no perder su amistad

Kagome lloro aquel día abrazada a él, pues era duro admitir que aunque se quisieran, estar juntos jamás seria una opción para ellos, pero todo eso no explicaba como llego a la situación actual, ella que siempre fue una chica responsable y con las ideas muy claras, cometió el error de dejarse llevar por una vez en su vida, por una vez no pensó, solo se dejo llevar por el momento y ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de aquella decisión.

**Escena retrospectiva**

Kagome andaba sola, aun furiosa por que al ir a despertar a Inuyasha él la llamo Kikio, a pesar de que solo eran amigos a ella seguía doliéndole que el a veces en un descuido la llamara por el nombre de ella, ella camino hasta llegar al rio, donde se sentó para calmarse y no regresar a purificar el culo de Inuyasha, pasado un rato ella se quedo adormilada, hasta que la cercanía de un youkai la alerto.

\- Hola Sesshomaru,¿ que se te perdió tan lejos de tus tierras?-dijo ella al verle aparecer

\- Miko no deberías estar sola y tan lejos del pueblo, ¿que pasaría si un youkai decide atacarte?- dijo el ignorando la pregunta de ella

En ese momento fue cuando ella alzo la cabeza para mirarle y lo que vio la dejo fascinada, ante ella estaba Sesshomaru pero no estaba como siempre, sus ojos no eran del dorado habitual, ni tampoco del rojo sangre que indicaba que había perdido el control, sus ojos eran una extraña mezcla entre el dorado y el rojo, también noto que su voz era más ronca y profunda de lo acostumbrado, y la miraba como un depredador a su presa, en sus ojos vio lujuria y se dio cuenta que debía irse mientras aun tuviera tiempo.

\- Si tienes razón no debí alejarme, si me disculpas me iré- dijo ella mientras se levantaba y se alejaba poco a poco, pero él tenía otros planes y no pensaba dejarla marchar

\- No tan rápido mi pequeña miko, no te are daño no temas- dijo el sujetándola por el brazo para evitar que se fuera, la atrajo hacia el y haciéndola mirarle directamente a los ojos le dijo- no te resistas Kagome, déjame mostrarte lo que un Daiyoukai puede ofrecerte, no te arrepentirás tienes mi palabra, te daré mas placer del que jamás nadie te dio.

Y la beso, ella intento resistirse pero fue inútil, su propio cuerpo conspiraba en su contra, quería lo que el ofrecía y por una vez dejo de ser sensata y sucumbió a la pasión que le ofrecía ese ser que era tan temido como sexy.

Él le dio lo prometido y mas, claro que ella era virgen así que no tenía experiencia, pero aun así, la palabra perfecto se podría quedar corta a todo el placer que él le dio, pero la realidad siempre se acaba imponiendo y cuando estaba oscureciendo él le dijo que era hora de que regresara

\- Miko esta anocheciendo deberías regresar con tus amigos, antes que mi medio hermano aparezca y tengas que darle explicaciones, le sugiero que antes de irse se bañe - dijo él, ahora con su habitual voz y semblante frio e imperturbable, no fue brusco ni grosero, solo fue frio

\- Tienes razón - dijo ella intentando ocultar que su frialdad le dolía, no podía reprocharle nada, el no le había ofrecido amor solo ofreció placer y lo cumplió

Una vez se baño y vistió se fue, dejando allí vigilando su partida al Señor de occidente

**Fin Flashback**

Eso fue hace 1 mes y una semana exactamente, no había vuelto a verle desde entonces y para colmo 2 semanas después de aquel encuentro ella comenzó a sospechar que estaba embarazada, durante estas semanas ella había conseguido ocultárselo a sus amigos, pero no podría ocultarlo para siempre, ella pensó mucho en sus opciones, podía reunir a sus amigos y contarles lo del embarazo, pero ellos querrían saber quien era el padre y ahí estaba el problema, ella al principio pensó que podía ocultarles que el padre era Sesshomaru, pero luego se dio cuenta que cuando el bebe naciera seria evidente quien era el padre, el bebe seria un hanyou como Inuyasha y su parecido con el aria evidente quien era el padre, además ni siquiera estaba segura de cuánto duraría su embarazo, para completar el lio ella no savia si debía contarle a Sesshomaru lo del bebe, que se acostaran no los convertía en pareja y el odiaba a Inuyasha, así que dudaba que le fuera a gustar la idea de tener por hijo a un hanyou, pero la idea de ocultárselo tampoco le gustaba, para bien o para mal era el padre y merecía saberlo y decidir si quería formar parte de la vida del bebe.

Se sentía tan perdida que comenzó a llorar de la misma frustración, las malditas hormonas no la estaban ayudando nada, por suerte no estaba teniendo muchos malestares por ahora, solo cambios de humor y algún que otro pequeño mareo, bueno eso sin olvidar que andaba siempre con sueño y tenía un poco mas de hambre de lo normal.

Sus amigos la miraban desde la distancia, preocupados por su amiga, todos la habían notado rara últimamente pero ninguno savia el porqué y cuando le preguntaban ella respondía con evasivas, desde que Naraku murió y la joya desapareció, todos habían decidido vivir en el pueblo de la anciana Kaede y eran como una familia, pero algo tenía a su amiga preocupada y ellos no entendían porque de repente no confiaba en ellos para ayudarla con lo que estuviera pasándole

**Sesshomaru**

El no conseguía entender porque aquella humana no se iba de su mente, cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba, su sabor , su olor y el sonido de sus gemidos que conseguían hacer que el la deseara cada vez más, su bestia tampoco estaba ayudándole, con sus constantes y molestas suplicas para que fueran a buscar a la humana, el se maldecía por haber sido débil y sucumbir al deseo de su bestia por esa humana, si bien a él también le atraía, no podía negárselo a sí mismo, el creyó erróneamente que si la hacía suya una vez su interés moriría como siempre pasaba, pero no fue así, ella era como una droga para él y comenzaba a sospechar que si cedía otra vez el estaría perdido y se negaba a ser como su padre

**" Vamos a verla " **pidió su bestia

" Me niego, eso no se repetirá " le dijo el molesto

**" A quien quieres engañar, tienes tantas ganas de verla como yo " **dijo su bestia riendo

" Te dije que no, así que no seas molesto " respondió el a su bestia

**" Yo solo hablo de ir a verla, eres tu el que no deja de imaginarla desnuda gimiendo tu nombre" **dijo su bestia riendo muy divertida

"Eso es mentira " respondió el molesto

**" Vamos a mi no puedes engañarme, yo soy tu y se cuanto pasa por tu mente"** dijo la bestia disfrutando de ponerle tan tenso, si él se negaba a darle lo que pedía pues que pagase las consecuencias

" Yo no seré como mi padre, no pienso enamorarme de una simple humana" le dijo cada vez de peor humor

**" Deja de lloriquear con esa frase todo el tiempo, admite que la deseas " **dijo su bestia

" Esta bien, puede que la encuentre deseable pero nada más" dijo Sesshomaru a su bestia y la escucho reír

**" Bien eso es un primer paso, ahora si consiguieras admitir que estas al menos un poco enamorado de ella ya seria impresionante " **comento su bestia riendo aun

" No admitiré algo que no es verdad, déjame tranquilo de una vez " dijo ahora muy frustrado él a su bestia

**" Ya savia yo que era pedirte que fueras demasiado sincero contigo mismo, está bien me callare si vamos a verla al menos de lejos un rato"** dijo con fingida resignación su bestia, mientras contenía la risa a la espera de que el accediera a su petición

" Esta bien, mañana iremos a verla, ahora cállate de una maldita vez " le dijo él y contenta con su pequeña victoria su bestia se retiro

**Kagome**

Todos sintieron que Koga se acercaba, tan rápido como un vendaval apareció frente a Kagome y Inuyasha gruño, a pesar de que el lobo ya estaba apareado con Ayame seguía viniendo a veces a ver a la miko pues decía que era parte de su manada y debía asegurarse que estaba bien cuidada, para desgracia de Inuyasha parecía que Ayame estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Koga, así que una o dos veces al mes pasaba a ver a la miko, normalmente con Ayame pues ahora eran grandes amigas.

\- Hola Kagome, vengo a llevarte conmigo- dijo pero por desgracia el hanyou no le dejo acabar de hablar

\- Sige soñando lobo apestoso, ella no va a ninguna parte contigo- grito furioso Inuyasha

\- Cállate y déjame hablar chucho pulgoso, Ayame tuvo anoche a nuestro cachorro y deseamos que conozcas al nuevo miembro de la manada- finalizo el

\- Oh Koga eso es maravilloso claro que iré contigo- dijo la miko muy feliz - chicos me voy con Koga en un par de días regreso cuídense, vámonos Koga- finalizo la miko mirando a un muy sonriente Koga

Se marcharon rápido, antes de que Inuyasha protestara, durante el camino Koga le conto como estaba la nueva mama y el pequeño, también le conto como estaban todos los demás, pero a medida que el rato pasaba el lobo se fue percatando del cambio en el olor de su amiga, aunque era muy sutil, el era un demonio y lo reconoció pues hasta hacia poco su compañera olía parecido, el pensó que la miko había vuelto con Inuyasha, pero entonces era raro que él la dejara ir sin ni siquiera seguirles, mas aun sabiendo lo protector que era, así que decidió preguntarle a su amiga

\- es raro que Inuyasha no nos siga con lo protector que suele ser, ahora que estas esperando su perrito debería serlo aun mas- dijo el intentando que pareciera un comentario de lo más normal

Kagome se tenso y Koga lo noto, casi dejo de respirar por unos segundos al oírle, maldita sea ella olvido por completo que Koga al ser un demonio podría notarlo antes que Inuyasha, Koga al ver lo nerviosa que se puso ella paro de correr y con delicadeza la dejo en el suelo para poder saber que era lo que andaba mal, porque ahora tenía claro que algo no iba bien

\- Kagome mírame,¿ qué es lo que va mal?- le pregunto, él savia que de ser de Inuyasha incluso con la peor de las peleas el no la dejaría sola, pero si no era de el de quien era el bebe, puesto que estaba claro que el bebe emitía una pequeña aura demoniaca

\- El no es el padre Koga, Inuyasha y los demás ni siquiera saben que estoy embarazada- respondió Kagome echándose a llorar

Koga la abrazo y intento consolarla, no le gustaba verla llorar

\- Kagome cuéntamelo todo, sabes que soy tu amigo yo jamás te juzgare-le dijo el

Y ella entre lagrimas le conto todo, dando gracias de que al menos podía contárselo a alguien que sabia no la juzgaría y la aconsejaría. El la escucho atentamente y se sorprendió al descubrir que el padre del bebe no era otro que el Señor de occidente, no le extraño que ella tuviera miedo a lo que pudiera pasar, no solo al enterarse Inuyasha sino al enterarse Sesshomaru

\- Kagome escúchame, todo irá bien puede que Inuyasha se moleste al principio pero se le pasara y respecto al padre de tu cachorro, dudo que intente hacerle daño cuando lo sepa, los Inus al igual que los lobos, jamás dañan a sus cachorros- le dijo el intentando calmar los miedos de su amiga- mira si quieres cuando se lo cuentes a Inuyasha yo estaré a tu lado y si se pone la cosa fea te traigo conmigo de regreso

\- ¿De verdad arias eso por mi?- dijo ella pues si al menos tenía el apoyo de Koga se sentiría un poco más fuerte para afrontar el contarle todo a los demás

\- Claro que si, ahora vamos que Ayame nos espera y le encantara saber que nuestro cachorro pronto tendrá un compañero de juegos- le dijo el dándole un beso en la frente

Cuando llegaron fueron directamente a ver a Ayame y el bebe, para Kagome era lo más bonito que jamás vio, si por ella fuera estaría horas mirándole, Koga le conto todo a su compañera, y ella estuvo totalmente de acuerdo en que él se quedara para apoyarla y que si se ponía mal la cosa la trajera de regreso

\- Kagome ahora tendrás que cuidarte mas, pues el bebe en medio demonio y tu eres humana, así que es posible que te exija mas de ti que un bebe humano- le aconsejo Ayame

\- si lo haré - dijo ella sin dejar de admirar al cachorro que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos - ¿ sabéis cuanto durara mi embarazo?

\- Pues creo que los embarazos de hanyous suelen durar 6 meses más o menos, ¿de cuánto estas?- le pregunto Ayame

\- De 1 mes y una semana- respondió la miko

\- Oíste Zuko en unos 5 meses tendrás un compañero de juegos - dijo Ayame a su cachorro, quien pareció entender lo que su mama decía pues sonrió.

El día paso muy tranquilo, Kagome había decidido que dormiría allí esa noche y en la mañana regresaría a la aldea, Ayame y Koga intentaron calmar sus miedos y le recordaron que incluso en el peor de los casos, ella jamás estaría sola pues era parte de la manada de lobos, todos la veían así y como tal siempre podría contar con ellos para lo que fuera, en la manada todos estaban celebrando el nacimiento del hijo de Koga y para sorpresa de Kagome todos comenzaron a gritar con júbilo que su manada estaba bendecida pues pronto la loba Kagome aportaría otro miembro más.

\- Lo ves Kagome no tienes nada que temer, nosotros somos parte de tu familia, escúchales están felices por el futuro nacimiento de tu hijo, para nosotros eres una mas- le dijo Ayame mientras la abrazaba intentando calmar sus miedos

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome y Koga se despidieron de Ayame y el resto de la manada pues Koga se quedaría si todo iba bien con Kagome hasta mañana, si las cosas iban mal él la traería de regreso lo antes posible.

El trayecto de vuelta fue hecho en una calma tensa, cuando estaban cerca Kagome le pidió que parase y andarán con más calma lo poco que quedaba para llegar, Koga accedió pues para él era muy evidente los nervios y el miedo de su amiga, nada más llegar a la entrada del pueblo fueron recibidos por Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku, los cuales vieron que el viaje no había calmado el malestar de su amiga sino todo lo contrario pues parecía muy tensa.

\- Chicos que tal si vamos a algún sitio más tranquilo, Kagome quiere contaros algo importante- dijo Koga viendo que su amiga no parecía ser capaz

A Inuyasha no le agradaba el hecho de que Koga parecía saber que le pasaba a Kagome y el aun no tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero por ahora prefirió callar y esperar a saber qué demonios estaba pasando, Sango estaba muy preocupada por su amiga y deseaba saber que estaba mal para así ayudarla en lo que pudiera, Miroku también estaba preocupado el no dejaba de observar a su amiga.

Para alejarse de posibles oídos indiscretos decidieron hablar en el bosque, cuando llegaron a una zona aparentemente tranquila todos se sentaron en el suelo esperando a que Kagome hablase.

\- Kagome vamos, todo irá bien, cuéntales yo estoy contigo, ellos no van a odiarte por esto- le dijo Koga animándola a hablar

Inuyasha estaba preocupado, " **¿ cómo puede ella creer que podría odiarla?, ella podría matarme a traición y aun así no podría odiarla" **pensó el

\- Chicos, yo- dijo Kagome intentando no llorar- estoy embarazada

El silencio se izo entre ellos, de todo lo que creían que podía ser esto jamás pensaron que fuera una posibilidad, Inuyasha miro a Koga con ganas de matarle pensando que el maldito lobo era el responsable.

\- Tu maldito lobo- dijo Inuyasha

\- Aunque no me importaría que lo fuese, no soy yo el padre de ese cachorro- aclaro Koga

\- El tiene razón Inuyasha, Koga no es el padre- dijo Kagome que no quería que Inuyasha atacara a Koga

\- Entonces ¿quién es Señorita Kagome?- pregunto Miroku

\- Es Sesshomaru- dijo casi susurrando ella, pero suficiente alto como para que ellos la oyesen

No podían creer lo que oyeron, el que menos Inuyasha, no era posible su hermano había dejado embarazada a Kagome, cuando mierda paso eso y como.

\- Respóndeme a esto Kagome ¿ el te forzó?- pregunto Inuyasha en un tono que claramente mostraba su enfado

\- No, solo paso, fue solo una vez lo juro- dijo ella casi intentando defenderse como si hubiese sido infiel a Inuyasha

Los demás no sabían que decir, Inuyasha tardo unos segundos en procesar todo lo oído, pero cuando lo izo su furia estallo

\- Maldita sea Kagome, de todos los demonios y humanos posibles, tenias que escoger a ese maldito hijo de puta frio, en qué coño pensabas, dime- dijo el gritando, Kagome solo se echo a llorar, pero eso no izo que Inuyasha dejara de gritarla- respóndeme maldita sea, tú que siempre eres sensata, fuiste a caer en brazos del único ser al que no le va a gustar que se conozca su pequeño desliz, mierda él ni siquiera creo que sepa lo que son los sentimientos, es demasiado frio y arrogante para amar a alguien que no sea el mismo, odia a los mestizos que crees que hará si se entera, ¿ felicitarte? - Inuyasha estaba furioso y preocupado por la reacción de su hermano si se enteraba de esto

No muy lejos de allí todo fue oído por el señor de occidente el cual estaba en shock

**" Has oído eso, la miko lleva nuestro cachorro" **dijo su bestia feliz con la noticia

" Antes se congelara el infierno, jamás lo reconoceré como mío, yo no seré mi padre" le dijo él a su bestia

**" Alto ahí, en esto también tengo opinión yo, es nuestro cachorro, si se te ocurre tan solo pensar en dañarle o dar la espalda a tus obligaciones como alfa y padre del cachorro, te juro que haré de tu vida un infierno tan malo que la muerte te parecerá una jodida bendición" **dijo su bestia furiosa

" Tengo más honor que eso, solo dije que no lo reconoceré, además tampoco la tomare por compañera, pero me asegurare de que ambos estén bien" dijo el intentando calmar a su bestia

Sesshomaru decidió acercarse el tenía que hablar con la miko, Inuyasha y Koga sintieron a Sesshomaru aproximarse a ellos, ambos se prepararon para pelear de ser necesario

-Ese cabrón tiene el don de la oportunidad- dijo Inuyasha

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada mas vieron aparecer delante de ellos a Sesshomaru, el cual busco con la mirada a Kagome, ella se escondía asustada detrás de Koga y Inuyasha.

\- Lárgate de aquí Sesshomaru, no se te ha perdido nada tan lejos de tus tierras- dijo Inuyasha gritando

-En eso estas equivocado hermanito, e oído la conversación y creo que la miko y yo tenemos que hablar- dijo sin mostrar la mas mínima expresión en su rostro- miko ven aquí

\- Ella no va a ninguna parte sola contigo, ya has hecho suficiente, no me fio de ti- dijo Inuyasha

\- Tengo más honor que tu Inuyasha, no voy a dañarla ni al cachorro tampoco, solo deseo hablar y aclarar las cosas- dijo Sesshomaru- pero si lo deseas, lo hare aquí no tengo problema- Viendo que su hermano no cedería el continuo hablando, detestaba tener que hacerlo delante de todos pero no tenia mas remedio- miko tu cachorro y tu no tenéis nada que temer, me ocupare de mis deberes como alfa y padre de ese cachorro, pero jamás será reconocido por mí, ni tendrá derecho ninguno, es más te aconsejo que digas que el padre es mi hermano, dudo que a él le importe y yo no deseo que se sepa que es mío- finalizo fríamente

Kagome se agarraba a la espalda de Inuyasha llorando amargamente, las palabras de Sesshomaru aunque esperadas le dolieron mucho, ella solo podía pensar en que su hijo jamás tendría el amor de su padre, para todos quedo claro que Sesshomaru despreciaba a ese cachorro tanto como a Inuyasha.

La ira de Inuyasha creció a medida que oía a su hermano hablar y sentía como su querida amiga se aferraba a él para no caer del dolor que aquellas palabras le causaban, fue en ese momento que él se juro proteger a ese cachorro con su vida de ser preciso igual que lo haría con Kagome

\- Si acabaste de hablar, lárgate, nadie necesita tu ayuda aquí, has hecho daño suficiente- dijo Inuyasha lanzando una mirada a su hermano que era una mezcla de ira y dolor- Vámonos chicos regresemos al pueblo.

Kagome sintió como Inuyasha la abrazaba y sin oponer ninguna resistencia se dejo guiar hasta donde su amigo quisiera llevarla, todos se sentían muy mal por ella.

**" Maldito bastardo, le has hecho daño, fuiste innecesariamente cruel" **dijo enfadada su bestia

" Solo fui claro" dijo el aunque no podía negar que el dolor de la miko le izo sentir como el ser más despreciable

**" Repítelo hasta que te lo creas, y por cierto enhorabuena no eres tu padre, tu eres mucho peor que el" **dijo su bestia y Sesshomaru no supo que responderle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Inuyasha no me pertenece**

**aquí**** les dejo otro capitulo, por favor déjenme sus comentarios para saber que les parece**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Una semana había pasado desde la charla en el bosque, Inuyasha seguía molesto con Kagome, el no entendía como ella siendo tan sensata se dejo engañar por el imbécil de su hermano, pero a pesar de todo el no soportaba verla triste, el intentaba consolarla diciéndole que el cuidaría de ella y el cachorro como si fuese de él, Kagome sabía que Inuyasha se esforzaba por no dejar que ella viera que aun estaba molesto, y realmente le agradecía su apoyo, pero las palabras de Sesshomaru aun sonaban en su cabeza y dolían mucho, "**que esperabas el es Sesshomaru, no soporta a Inuyasha, así que para el saber que tu le darás un hijo es una humillación" **se decía ella mentalmente.

\- Kagome tienes que comer más, piensa en el bebe- dijo Sango preocupada por su hermana

\- Lo sé, pero es que en las mañanas no me entra la comida- dijo ella excusándose- creo que iré a dar un paseo, tranquila no me alejare mucho te lo prometo- dijo Kagome sabiendo que no querían dejarla sola

\- Esta bien- respondió Sango suspirando, ella entendía el sufrimiento de su amiga y le apenaba no poder ayudar mas

Kagome cogió su arco y las flechas y comenzó a alejarse del pueblo, ella solo quería estar sola un rato, no soportaba ver a sus amigos tan preocupados por ella, así que decidió alejarse para poder pensar y llorar a solas.

**" tengo que ser fuerte, mi mama se quedo sola con dos hijos y pudo hacerlo, así que yo también puedo" **se decía intentando darse ánimos **" si él no te quiere yo te amare por los dos** **y cuando yo falte sé que no estarás solo, tendrás a Inuyasha y a la tribu de Koga"** ella iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que se alejaba demasiado de la aldea, de pronto sintió la proximidad de dos demonios, ella rápidamente se puso en alerta, preparada para defenderse.

\- Vaya que tenemos aquí- dijo un demonio acercándose a ella

\- Parece que nuestro desayuno es la putita de algún demonio, no te parece gracioso hermano- dijo el otro demonio sonriendo

Kagome no estaba de humor, así que agarro una de sus flechas y disparo al demonio más cercano, rápidamente se dio cuenta con horror que algo estaba muy mal, la flecha dio en el blanco pero no había rastro de sus poderes espirituales, "**mierda esto no es bueno, porque mis poderes no funcionan, que hago ahora" **pensó ella sintiendo que el pánico la comenzaba a invadir, ella izo lo único que podía hacer, echo a correr tan rápido como pudo, mientras gritaba el nombre de su amigo y protector- Inuyasha socorrooo-

Ella corría tanto como podía pero acabo tropezando y cayendo al suelo, pensó que este era el final y se preparo para el ataque de esos demonios, pero no paso nada, después de unos segundos sintió un potente gruñido, ella se giro aun asustada para mirar, su sorpresa quedo reflejada en su rostro, ante ella estaba Sesshomaru el cual acababa de matar a los dos demonios.

-No deberías estar sola y tan lejos del pueblo- dijo el mirándola, el se acerco lentamente a ella y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo

Pero Kagome no la tomo sino que se levanto ella sola del suelo

\- Gracias por su ayuda señor Sesshomaru, y el problemas no fue la lejanía sino que parece ser mis poderes me abandonaron, ahora si me disculpa regresare a la aldea- dijo ella intentando mantener el poco orgullo que le quedaba, se dio media vuelta y se marcho

El la vio alejarse, la frialdad con la que se dirigió a él fue perturbadora, el no quería reconocerlo pero le dolió un poco aunque no entendía por qué tenía ese sentimiento, "**por todos los kamis, porque mi otra mitad tiene que ser tan estúpido y cerrado a sus propios sentimientos" **protesto su bestia, Sesshomaru no respondió a su bestia y camino detrás de la miko aunque a cierta distancia de ella, el comenzó a pensar en las palabras de ella, ¿porque sus poderes de miko no la protegieron? el sabia cuan poderosa era ella, ¿ sería por el cachorro? bueno sin duda eso podía tener algo de sentido, el cachorro era medio demonio, tal vez sus poderes quedaron anulados para proteger al cachorro, pero eso la dejaba indefensa, lo cual era malo, " tendré que estar más atento para asegurar la seguridad de ambos" pensó el, **" bueno al menos planeas hacer algo bien" **gruño su bestia, cuando llegaron a la aldea fueron recibidos por la asesina de demonios y por Inuyasha.

\- Kagome ¿dónde demonios estabas?, no debes alejarte sola- gruño Inuyasha

\- Lo se Inuyasha lo siento, no saldré sola mas- le dijo ella aun preocupada por lo ocurrido con sus poderes

\- Que quieres tu- protesto Inuyasha mirando a su hermano

\- Yo la escoltaba, ella estuvo a punto de morir ámanos de dos demonios, parece que sus poderes no funcionan- dijo Sesshomaru sin alterarse en lo más mínimo

\- Sera mejor que hablemos con Kaede tal vez ella sepa que paso con los poderes de Kagome- dijo Sango

\- Keh, si será lo mejor, y tu ya puedes irte- dijo Inuyasha mirando muy enfadado a su hermano

\- No me iré hasta saber que anda mal con sus poderes- dijo con calma el

\- Como si te preocupase algo de lo que pueda pasarle a ella o al cachorro- dijo Inuyasha

-Como alfa y padre es mi deber- fue cuanto dijo Sesshomaru

\- Vaya ahora eres el padre, el otro día creí entender que te desentendías y que esperabas que yo tapara tu fallo- dijo cada vez mas furioso Inuyasha

\- Yo no me desentiendo de mi cachorro, solo es más seguro para todos si creen que es tuyo y no mío- dijo el sin entender porque estaba intentando explicarse o disculparse, su hermano tenia razón el poco mas o menos que se desentendió el otro día de su propio cachorro, sin embargo cuando vio a la miko en peligro, sintió miedo y furia, alguien pretendía dañar lo que era suyo y eso era intolerable, el intentaba decirse que solo era culpa de sus instintos inu, pero su bestia se reía de eso, "** Instintos ya claro, jamás pensé verte mintiéndote tan descaradamente a ti mismo" **le decía su bestia.

Kagome conto lo ocurrido a Kaede quien la escucho pacientemente, una vez Kagome acabo de hablar, Kaede se quedo un rato pensativa.

\- Bueno que yo sepa jamás una miko y un demonio han concebido antes un hijo, así que es posible que tus poderes no actúen para proteger al bebe, aunque también es posible que tu miedo a dañar a tu hijo te haya imposibilitado el usarlos, lamento no ser de ayuda, pero no creo que tus poderes de miko puedan dañar al bebe, aun siendo medio demonio el también es parte de ti así que debería estar a salvo de ser dañado por ellos- fue la mejor respuesta que Kaede podía dar

\- Bueno pues hasta que tus poderes no estén de regreso, te prohíbo salir sola de la aldea me oíste Kagome- dijo Inuyasha mirándola fijamente dejándole claro que no era un asunto negociable

-Está bien Inuyasha- dijo ella suspirando, ella no era nada feliz y aun le quedaban 4 meses mas

\- Miko, estaré mañana de regreso con Rin, ella desea pasar tiempo contigo- dijo Sesshomaru y su bestia se echo a reír, "**que escusa más pobre"** le dijo su bestia sin dejar de reír

\- Como desee señor Sesshomaru, será un placer poder pasar tiempo con Rin- dijo la miko sin mirar al padre de su bebe, ella no entendía nada, hacia solo una semana se desentendía y ahora parecía estar preocupado por la seguridad del bebe, ella aun tenía la esperanza de que el actuase como un padre cuando el bebe naciese, ella sabía que esperar algo más de él era mucho pedir, pero si algo tenia ella claro es que mientras no viese un cambio real en el, ella se mantendría distante, no quería sufrir mas

El resto del día paso bastante rápido y tranquilo, aunque Inuyasha no era nada feliz con la idea de que su hermano regresaría al día siguiente, el esperaba que se diera cuenta de su error y actuara como debía o que se alejara para siempre de la vida de Kagome, el no diría nada pero sabía que si su amiga se entrego a ese bastardo era porque estaba enamorada de él, pero ella intentaba negar eso hasta a sí misma, eso le enfurecía no era justo ella ya sufrió por causa de él durante años y ahora su hermano estaba haciéndole incluso más daño del que él le izo, Inuyasha aun amaba a Kagome pero sabía que una parte de el jamás dejaría de verla como la reencarnación de su viejo amor y así el solo le aria daño por eso callaba sus sentimientos, porque era consciente de que el jamás podría hacerla feliz, pero si su hermano al final decidía permanecer lejos, el aria lo correcto y la tomaría como compañera y al cachorro como su hijo.

Al día siguiente después de la comida, Sesshomaru apareció con Rin, la niña nada más ver a la miko corrió a abrazarla, ella era como una madre para la niña y la pequeña sentía casi tanta adoración por la miko como sentía por Sesshomaru, de hecho nadie sabía cómo pero desde hacía bastante tiempo la pequeña decidió imitar al pequeño zorro y llamaba mama a la miko, a Kagome no solo no le importo sino que la hacía feliz.

\- Mama te extrañe- grito Rin corriendo a los brazos de Kagome

\- Y yo a ti mi pequeña- le dijo Kagome mientras la abrazaba feliz de verla-¿ has sido una buena niña?

\- Si mama Rin ha sido muy buena- dijo la pequeña feliz- el señor Sesshomaru ha prometido a Rin que puedo quedarme contigo unos días

\- Eso es maravilloso mi amor- le dijo ella sonriendo a la niña con dulzura

Sesshomaru las observaba desde cierta distancia y se sorprendió a si mismo pensando " ella será una gran madre para nuestro cachorro" su bestia se echo a reír **" por supuesto que lo será, ella nos dará un cachorro fuerte y sano, además lo educara con amor y honor", **Sesshomaru no respondió, el se sentía tan confuso que comenzaba a dudar de si sería realmente capaz de permanecer lejos de la miko y su cachorro.

\- Rin que alegría verte, ¿sabes que mama va a tener un bebe?- dijo Shippo entusiasmado

\- eso es maravilloso Rin será una hermana mayor- dijo muy contenta la niña, pero luego llego la pregunta temida- mama ¿ quién es el papa del bebe?

La mirada de Kagome se entristeció, ella realmente no quería mentir pero tampoco sabía que decirle.

\- mi bebe no tendrá un papa- fue cuanto dijo ella mientras se esforzaba por no llorar

\- No llores mama, te tendrá a ti , a Shippo y a mi- dijo la niña viendo el dolor en los ojos de la miko

Shippo que si sabia la verdad sobre el padre del bebe que su madre esperaba miro a Sesshomaru con odio, Sesshomaru no podía soportar ver el dolor de la miko y mas sabiendo que era su culpa, así que se alejo, "** solo los cobardes huyen, a eso se rebajo el señor de occidente, a un simple cobarde"** gruño su bestia enfadada, " cállate, nadie pidió tu opinión" le dijo él a su bestia aun sabiendo que tenia razón el estaba actuando como un cobarde.

Por suerte los niños parecieron olvidar pronto todo y comenzaron a jugar despreocupadamente, Kagome camino hasta donde estaba Inuyasha sentado, él le izo un gesto para que se sentara con él, ella lo izo y se dejo consolar por el calor de los brazos de su amigo, poco rato después ella se durmió abrazada a Inuyasha, el siempre la izo sentir segura.

Inuyasha se relajo mientras Kagome se quedaba dormida, el podía ser muy espeso a veces pero después de tanto tiempo el conocía bien a su amiga y sabia que ella era una criatura amorosa, que le gustaba dar cariño a los demás, pero que también lo necesitaba y más ahora, el jamás fue de demostrar cariño a otros pero Kagome le enseño que no era nada malo y aunque el aun no se sentía del todo cómodo con esas cosas, por ella no le importaba.

Pasadas unas horas Kagome despertó y sonrió con cariño a Inuyasha el cual la mantenía en sus brazos, Sesshomaru miraba todo eso desde cierta distancia y aunque se esforzaba por negarse a sí mismo la verdad, ver a la miko abrazada por su medio hermano le estaba enfureciendo, pero tan testarudo y orgulloso como siempre, el se negaba aun a ver la realidad.

Los días fueron pasando, Sesshomaru iba y venía pues tenía que atender sus tierras, Rin no quería separarse de Kagome, mas sabiendo que ella tendría un hermanito o hermanita y que su mama se veía triste casi todo el tiempo cuando pensaba que nadie la veía, para su sorpresa no le costó nada convencer a su señor Sesshomaru de que la dejara permanecer más tiempo con su mama.

\- Señor Sesshomaru, Rin desea quedarse mas días y cuidar de mama Kagome- dijo la niña mirando con dulzura a su adorado señor

\- Porque deseas cuidarla, ella puede cuidarse sola y tiene a los demás- dijo Sesshomaru un poco intrigado

\- Pero Rin sabe que ella sufre, ella solo parece sonreír sinceramente cuando Shippo y Rin están con ella, Rin tiene que cuidarla- dijo la pequeña

\- Esta bien- dijo Sesshomaru que nuevamente sentía el peso de la culpa sobre él, no ayudaba el que su bestia aprovechase eso para recriminarle **" si siéntete culpable pues tu eres el único responsable de su dolor, señor cobarde" **

Rin llevaba allí casi dos semanas, cuando Sesshomaru regresaba de uno de sus viajes a revisar sus tierras, vio que el líder de los lobos del norte estaba en la aldea, parece que con el vino su compañera y un cachorro que supuso era de ambos, cuando llego, la imagen ante el izo que sus ojos se abrieran por la sorpresa, Kagome tenía al cachorro en brazos y sonreía con dulzura al bebe, a él no le costó imaginarla con su perrito en brazos cuando naciera, su bestia aprovecho para volver a molestarle **" si no espabilas y dejas de negar lo que sientes, ni ella será nuestra compañera, ni el nuestro perrito, o debo recordarte que casi la lanzaste a los brazos de tu hermano" **Sesshomaru no pudo evitar gruñir internamente ante el malestar que las palabras de su bestia le produjeron, su bestia sonrió orgullosa.

-Señor Sesshomaru- corrió Rin a abrazarle al verle- mire a que es bonito el bebe, pero seguro que mi hermanito lo será más, estoy impaciente por verle.

\- Calma Rin pues para eso aún faltan entr meses- dijo Ayame riendo

Kagome evito mirar a Sesshomaru , tenía miedo de ver en sus ojos desprecio ante la sola idea del cachorro, Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de eso y una vez mas sintió como si su corazón le doliera, Koga que estaba mirando vio el gesto fugaz en Sesshomaru y pensó que tal vez era hora de que hablase con él, Kagome era parte de su manada y su amiga, así que él tenía que hacer algo para ayudar.

Koga hablo al oído de su compañera, la cual sol izo un gesto leve con la cabeza, mostrando que estaba de acuerdo con él, Koga dio un beso en los labios a su compañera, luego se acerco a kagome y le dio un beso en la frente, para alejarse en dirección a donde Sesshomaru estaba.

\- Lord Sesshomaru, ¿ podemos hablar a solas?- le dijo Koga mostrando el respeto que merece

\- Claro- dijo Sesshomaru y ambos caminaron hasta alejarse un poco de la aldea

\- Vera, creo que tanto Kagome como usted están sufriendo demasiado cuando todo tiene una solución bastante simple, tal vez sea hora de que revise sus viejas ideas y creencias, aferrarse a ellas solo le está trayendo dolor- le dijo Koga

\- Por que debería hacerle caso, este no es su problema- le dijo arrogantemente Sesshomaru

\- En eso se equivoca, esto sí es mi problema, ve usted Kagome es parte de mi manada y yo soy el príncipe del norte, usted y su terquedad están dañando a un miembro importante de mi manada, deje de mentirse a sí mismo y admita que la quiere y que desea ser parte importante de la vida de su cachorro- le respondió el intentando no mostrar mucho su enfado- además jamás pensé que para el gran señor de occidente fuera más importante la opinión de otros que sus sentimientos, ¿o solo es miedo lo que tiene?, aun no es tarde para arreglar las cosas, pero no tarde demasiado o al final ya no habrá nada que pueda arreglar y entonces solo le quedara lamentarse por su cobardía- y sin más dio la espalda a Sesshomaru y comenzó a alejarse, el pudo oír perfectamente el gruñido de furia que dio Sesshomaru pero le dio igual, incluso el que era mucho mas joven que el señor de occidente estaba actuando de manera más madura y era hora que se lo hicieran vez

Todos los señores demonio conocían lo que paso con el gran Inutaisho, pero jamás fue por estar con una humana, sino porque deshonro a su compañera de vida, al abandonarla para seguir a otra hembra y concibió un hijo con ella, además Kagome estaba lejos de ser una simple Humana pues era poderosa y respetada por muchos demonios poderosos, y si su hijo fuera mestizo daba igual actualmente eso era mucho más normal y comenzaba a no estar mal visto, si hasta el señor del sur tenía a su hijo acoplado a una simple humana, Sesshomaru estaba siendo infantil y tonto así que Koga se encargo de hacérselo ver, solo esperaba que dejara de pelear contra sí mismo o perdería a Kagome para siempre.

Sesshomaru se quedo allí, necesitaba pensar, el líder de los lobos parecía haber dado en el blanco, a el jamás le importo lo que otros opinasen, así que no tenía por qué comenzar a importarle ahora, tampoco fue alguien que se dejara dominar por el miedo, entonces porque, él estaba cansado de pelear consigo mismo y con su bestia en lo referente a sus sentimientos, era hora de admitir que él estaba enamorado de la miko, y en lo referente al cachorro mestizo o no era su cachorro, además el podía sentir como cada día que pasaba el cachorro era más fuerte y poderoso, así que sin duda no sería un simple mestizo como su hermano, y además que si lo pensaba bien tampoco es que le importase, el sabia la causa, tantos años odiando a su padre por lo que izo, acabaron cegándole ante la verdad, el jamás seria como su padre incluso amando a una humana y teniendo cachorros con ella, porque lo que el odio de su padre fue la traición a la familia, aquella traición sentencio dos corazones, que se esforzaron por no volver a sentir nada, su madre y el, se cerraron tanto que ahora ni parecían madre e hijo.

El había tomado una decisión, hablaría con la miko y se ganaría su amor y su perdón, así algún día ella con suerte accedería a ser su compañera, el decidió ir a cazar, eso era algo que siempre le ayudaba a desestresarse, además con tanto demonio en la aldea, la carne extra seria bien venida.

El acabo alejándose mas de lo esperado, pero la presa bien lo valía, cuando comenzó a regresar ocurrió algo que él jamás creería posible de no haberle pasado a él, su mente fue invadida por su propio cachorro el cual parecía ser mas especial de lo que el mismo supuso.

\- Padre peligro, ayuda- fueron las palabras que resonaron en su mente, el sabia sin lugar a duda que era su cachorro suplicando ayuda, su bestia clamaba venganza contra quien osaba dañar lo suyo

El corrió mas de lo que jamás lo había echo, mientras suplicaba a los kamis por el bienestar de su cachorro y su miko, cuando estaba llegando vio que la aldea estaba siendo asediada por una multitud de demonios que se habían aliado para poder llevarse la perla, parece ser que no sabían que la dichosa perla ya no existía, el objetivo de ellos era claro querían llegar a la sacerdotisa que custodiaba la perla, Inuyasha, Koga, Ayame, Sango y Miroku hacían cuanto podían a pesar de que estaban superados en número, Kagome protegía a Shippo, Rin y Suho el cachorro de Koga lo mejor que podía, pues sus poderes parecían seguir negándose a funcionar.

Todos vieron con alivio aparecer a un enorme perro demonio, que parecía furioso

\- Sesshomaru...- susurro kagome


	3. Chapter 3

**No soy dueña de la serie Inuyasha**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el ultimo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**Por favor déjenme comentarios para saber que les pareció mi historia**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

Los demonios parecían seguir apareciendo, ellos sabían que si esto seguía así no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que alguno consiguiese llegar a Kagome, ello hacían cuanto podían para evitar eso.

Decir que los demonios no vieron lo que se les venía encima sería sin duda una afirmación bastante acertada, pues ni el grupo que defendía la aldea tuvo tiempo de ver qué pasaba, cuando quisieron reaccionar la mayoría de los demonios estaban muertos y el resto huían lo mas rápido que podían para salvar sus vidas, la supuesta perla no valía el riesgo de enfrentarse a la bestia del señor de occidente, si Sesshomaru había perdido el control a mitad de camino y ahora era su bestia quien tenía el mando, una bestia que estaba furiosa y dispuesta a matar a quien osara tan solo respirar cerca de su miko.

Todos se giraron para ver a Sesshomaru transformado puesto delante de Kagome dispuesto a protegerla de todo, sus ojos eran rojo sangre, lo que dejaba claro que la situación era peligrosa si no tenían cuidado, Inuyasha preocupado por la seguridad de Kagome y los tres pequeños que estaban con ella se preparo espada en mano para enfrentarse a su hermano, pero fue detenido por Koga.

\- Detente, yo no haría eso amenos que desees morir- le dijo intentando mantener la calma

\- No voy a quedarme mirando como los mata, tu propio cachorro esta allí con Kagome- le grito el hanyou

\- Lo sé, no seas estúpido, Sesshomaru puede estar confuso pero es obvio que su bestia no, no les hará daño, está protegiendo a su compañera y el cachorro que lleva dentro de ella, además no dañara a los pequeños, no son un peligro y él sabe que ella los estaba protegiendo- dijo Koga intentando calmar a Inuyasha

\- Kagome me oyes- hablo Ayame

\- Si- dijo la miko asustada

\- Escúchame bien, el no te hará daño, el está intentando protegerte, tienes que calmarle, hacerle ver que el peligro paso, para que pueda relajarse y Sesshomaru recupere el control- le explico Ayame

\- Se os ve muy tranquilos - dijo con curiosidad Sango

\- No hay peligro ni para Kagome ni para nuestro cachorro, el jamás les hará daño, los está protegiendo, así que cálmense y mantengan la distancia, sino jamás se calmara- dijo Ayame

Kagome estaba aterrada, ella solo había visto la forma demoniaca de Sesshomaru un par de veces, además recordaba las veces que Inuyasha había perdido el control y que era realmente aterrador, así que un Sesshomaru fuera de control era como para cagarse de miedo, pero ella confiaba en Ayame así que decidió hacer lo que su amiga le dijo, ella entrego el cachorro a Rin y se puso de pie.

-S-Sesshomaru, está bien ya paso el peligro, gracias por salvarme-dijo ella mientras acercaba lentamente sus manos para tocar a Sesshomaru

La bestia de Sesshomaru al oírla hablar se giro un poco para mirarla, acerco su hocico a ella y comenzó a olerla, Kagome se dio cuenta que parecía estar asegurándose de que ella no estaba herida, cuando se aseguro de que ella estaba perfectamente, acerco su hocico a la mejilla de ella y acaricio a la miko.

\- Mate bien, mate a salvo- dijo la bestia de Sesshomaru, su voz era mucho más profunda de lo habitual

Kagome envolvió sus brazos en la cabeza de él, era reconfortante saber que al menos una parte de Sesshomaru no la odiaba ni a ella ni al cachorro, la bestia de Sesshomaru volvió a su forma humana y abrazo a su miko, disfrutando el momento, el había deseado tanto poder hacer esto, pero por culpa de su amo no pudo, el se había empeñado en mantener la distancia de la que debía ser la compañera de ellos.

\- Mate todo estará bien- dijo la bestia- danos una última oportunidad, no te rindas aun- le susurro antes de pasar el control a su amo, Sesshomaru recupero el control, pero aun así permaneció unos segundos más abrazado a Kagome

Los demás seguían todos quietos esperando hasta que viesen que era seguro moverse, en la aldea había una calma tensa pues todos temían cabrear a la bestia de Sesshomaru y que pensase que eran el enemigo, Sesshomaru se alejo un poco de Kagome pero sin soltarla y la miro a los ojos, ella vio que Sesshomaru volvía a tener el control y sintió un poco de miedo de la reacción de él, ella dudaba que a él le gustase que su bestia hubiese actuado tan afectuoso delante de tanta gente, el se dio cuenta de su temor.

-¿Estás bien Kagome?- pregunto Sesshomaru y al ver la sorpresa en la cara de la miko le dieron ganas de reír, el no estaba seguro de si lo que más la sorprendió fue la pregunta o que el uso su nombre

\- Si, gracias por su protección señor Sesshomaru- le respondió ella inclinándose ante él a modo de respeto

\- Eso sí fue espectacular Lord Sesshomaru, digno del legendario señor de occidente- dijo riendo Koga

\- Si realmente espectacular jiji- dijo Ayame mientras cogía en brazos a su pequeño Suho

\- Maldito bastardo, realmente eres...- Inuyasha dejo sin acabar la frase le costaba reconocer que su medio hermano era increíblemente poderoso.

\- Kagome tenemos que hablar, en privado- dijo Sesshomaru, era hora de aceptar la verdad y intentar ganar el perdón de ella, su bestia estaba contenta con la decisión

\- Claro- dijo ella intentando ocultar su miedo, ella temía que el fuese a decirle que lo dicho y hecho por su bestia no cambiaba su desprecio por ella y el bebe

Caminaron con calma hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos de la aldea, Sesshomaru expandió su youki para cerciorarse que no había peligros cerca, no quería interrupciones y aun menos nada cerca que pudiese representar un peligro para ella, cuando estuvo seguro, con un gesto le indico que se sentase y el se sentó enfrente de ella.

\- Kagome, sé que mis anteriores palabras te dañaron, realmente fueron fruto de la negación y el temor- dijo el intentando explicarle todo a ella para que pudiese entenderle mejor- pase tanto tiempo odiando a mi padre, por el daño hecho a mi madre y a mí que al final se convirtió en parte de mi, y me aferre a él como si de una ley inamovible se tratara, cuando empecé a sentirme atraído por ti, me negué a aceptarlo y cerré los ojos a la verdad, a pesar de los intentos de mi bestia por hacerme ver la realidad me negué, cuando supe de que esperabas a nuestro perrito, una parte de mi fue feliz, pero la otra tuvo miedo y se volvió a aferrar lo que para mí era ya casi una ley no escrita- dijo el suspirando y rogando internamente que ella pudiese perdonarle por todo- fue por eso que dije todo aquello y por un orgullo mal entendido me aferre a aquellas palabras cuanto pude, a pesar del dolor que causaban a ambos, ahora solo puedo suplicar tu perdón, quiero ser parte de la vida de nuestro cachorro y quiero ser parte de tu vida, y tal vez si algún día puedes perdonarme, realmente me gustaría que fueses mi compañera, ahora sé que hace mucho que te amo y solo espero que puedas darme la oportunidad de ganarme tu amor- finalizo el mirándola

Kagome no podía creer lo que había oído, ella se sentía muy confusa, ella se sentía muy atraída por él y desde luego jamás le negaría sus derechos como padre, pero el dolor era mucho como para poder borrarlo así sin más, además aun le costaba creer que el realmente la amara, la mente de Kagome era un completo caos.

\- Jamás te negaría lo que por derecho es tuyo, siempre serás el padre de mi bebe y formaras parte de su vida tanto como desees, también tienes mi perdón entiendo el motivo de tu miedo y el reconocerlo te honra, pero para lo demás aun no tengo respuesta, hasta hace unos minutos creía que me odiabas y esto es mucho para asimilarlo, el dolor entre ambos es demasiado para ser borrado sin más, pero creo que ser amigos sería un buen comienzo, lo demás el tiempo lo dirá- dijo ella que aun estaba intentando asimilar todo lo ocurrido

\- Lo comprendo y lo acepto, con el tiempo te demostrare la verdad en mis palabras y tal vez me gane tu amor- dijo el dándole una pequeña sonrisa

Ellos dejaron que un cómodo silencio se asentara entre ambos, ese silencio fue roto por un repentino jadeo de la miko.

-Kagome ¿qué pasa?- pregunto corriendo Sesshomaru preocupado por ella

Ella solo le sonrió y tomo su mano poniéndola sobre su barriga, no paso mucho rato hasta que Sesshomaru pudo sentir un golpe de su cachorro, el abrió los ojos con la sorpresa escrita en su rostro, Kagome rio un poco ante eso, no todos los días ves a Sesshomaru sin su máscara.

-Eso fue...- dijo el

\- Si, es el bebe- dijo Kagome sintiéndose inmensamente feliz ya que esa era la primera vez que sentía a su bebe patear tan fuerte

Sesshomaru y su bestia se sentían llenos de felicidad, su cachorro era fuerte y sano, en los días y semanas siguientes, Sesshomaru se esforzó por ser atento con ella, le traía regalos, solía cazar para que ella comiera bien, hasta daban paseos juntos en los que el intentaba ser mas hablador, ella sabia cuanto se esforzaba él y le gustaba, pero el miedo seguía allí, que pasaría cuando no estuviesen en la aldea sino en sus tierras con los demás señores demonio, ¿ se avergonzaría el de ella y su bebe?, ella creía que si y eso la asustaba, Koga intentaba eliminar esos miedos, contándole que no sería la única humana emparejada con un noble demonio y que a Sesshomaru jamás le había importado lo que otros opinasen de su vida, pero aun así el miedo suele ser irracional y el de ella no acababa de desaparecer, Sesshomaru también sabia eso y sabía que era culpa de él, fue él quien sembró ese miedo con sus palabras y ahora pagaba por ello pues no sabía cómo hacerle ver a ella que para él solo importaban ella, su cachorro y Rin.

Kagome estaba ya de cuatro meses y medio, ella pasaba casi todo el día dormida o comiendo, pues el cachorro parecía exigir más de lo esperado de ella, Sesshomaru se culpaba a si mismo pues si fuese su compañera ella tendría más fuerzas, ya que al ser compañeros no solo su vida se alargaría hasta coincidir con la de él, sino que aunque seguiría siendo humana todo su cuerpo mejoraría y fortalecería hasta tener casi la fuerza y resistencia de Inuyasha, pero no el había cometido el mismo error que su padre, concebir sin hacerla su compañera y al parecer su cachorro era mucho más exigente de lo que fue Inuyasha ocasionando que la pobre Kagome estuviese siempre exhausta.

La relación entre ellos había mejorado muchísimo y habían acordado que cuando ella tuviese el cachorro iniciarían el cortejo, para así tener tiempo de hacer los preparativos para la ceremonia que los convertiría en compañeros, él le explicó que si lo hacían de otro modo sus almas no se unirían y el no deseaba perderla, ella accedió feliz de pasar su vida junto a él, aunque aun habían ciertos miedos, ella se esforzaba por apartarlos cada vez que aparecían.

Kagome estaba descansando, mientras que los demás se ocupaban de sus tareas, Sesshomaru y Inuyasha estaban hablando tranquilamente, si por extraño que parezca ambos hermanos descubrieron que tenían cosas en común, la más importante era que ambos deseaban que la miko fuese feliz y por ella ambos se esforzaron por mejorar la relación, ahora aunque a veces peleaban, pues era inevitable entre ellos, solían conversar, colaborar juntos y hasta bromeaban, ninguno lo reconocería jamás pero ambos eran felices de este cambio en su relación de hermanos.

Sesshomaru hasta pidió a Inuyasha que se instalara en el castillo con ellos, pues además de ser también su hogar el quería que su compañera estuviese bien protegida, Inuyasha cuando le oyó se quedo durante unos segundos en completo shock, pero luego accedió encantado, el no quería alejarse de Kagome y la idea de estar cerca de su hermano mayor le agradaba.

-Sesshomaru, me preocupa Kagome, cada día esta mas agotada, no sé cómo va a poder aguantar así un mes y medio más- dijo preocupado Inuyasha

\- Si a mi también me preocupa, el cachorro parece demasiado fuerte para ser un hanyou y ella aunque es muy fuerte, no parece que le queden energías para aguantar tanto- dijo con un suspiro Sesshomaru- he intentado encontrar algo que la ayude, pero ninguno de mis curanderos a podido hallar nada, ni siquiera hay constancia de que haya habido un nacimiento así antes, fruto de un youkai y una miko

-Como no si alguien tenía que romper las reglas esa sin duda debía ser Kagome- dijo Riendo Inuyasha y Sesshomaru también rio, era cierto Kagome parecía ser experta en hacer lo que nadie esperaba o imaginaba

Ambos fueron sobresaltados al oír el grito de dolor de la miko, sin perder tiempo ambos fueron en su ayuda.

\- Kagome ¿qué ocurre?- dijo Sesshomaru viendo a su amada encogerse de dolor

\- Me duele, traed a Kaede, algo va mal- dijo ella asustada, se suponía que aun faltaba mínimo un mes y ella sabía que ese dolor significaba que estaba de parto, ella lloraba de dolor y miedo- mi bebe, kamis por favor no dejéis que le pase nada a mi bebe

Inuyasha trajo a Kaede lo más rápido que pudo, la vieja miko rápidamente supo lo que pasaba.

\- Traed a Sango y quedaos los dos fuera de la cabaña, MOVEOS - dijo ella, no había tiempo que perder, el bebe parecía tener prisa por salir y ella también sabía que era demasiado pronto- Kagome necesito que te calmes, todo irá bien

Fuera de la cabaña esperaban Miroku, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, todos estaban muy preocupados por Kagome y el cachorro, el que mas Sesshomaru el cual hacia lo que podía para controlar a su bestia, Shippo y Rin también estaban allí esperando y rezando a los kamis para que nada malo pasara a quienes para ellos eran su mama y su hermanito o hermanita, el tiempo parecía pasar muy lentamente, mientras se oían los gritos de la pobre miko y como Sango y Kaede le daban ánimos para que empujase.

Nadie sabía cuánto tiempo paso, pero todos se llenaron de felicidad al oír el llanto del cachorro, era un llanto fuerte lo cual dejaba claro que estaba perfectamente sano, el silencio se izo, ninguno entendía por que no se oía a las mujeres y porque no salía ninguna para decir que podían entrar, el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de todos, Sesshomaru no pudo resistirlo más y entro, necesitaba saber que Kagome estaba bien.

Cuando entro ninguna de las mujeres se percato, el se acerco con miedo, o si el gran Sesshomaru que no temía a ningún enemigo, estaba aterrado de perder a su amada, estaba tan asustado que todos sus sentidos demoniacos parecían bloqueados.

\- ¿Kagome estas bien?- pregunto él, ocasionando que las tres mujeres salieran de su shock

\- Si, ven , te presento a tu hijo- dijo la miko sonriendo

Sesshomaru se agacho para coger en brazos a su hijo, su sorpresa fue enorme, su cachorro era un demonio completo y también olía como tal, aunque podía percibir claramente que no solo estaba lleno de youki, también tenía en el los poderes sagrados de Kagome.

Él lo destapo por completo para poder verlo bien, tenía el pelo plateado y una media luna en la frente, a cada lado de sus mejillas se podía ver una marca que recordaba mucho a las de Inutaisho, sus ojos no eran dorados sino de un azul profundo y tan intenso que parecía estar leyendo tu alma, era simplemente perfecto, Sesshomaru dudaba que hubiese en el mundo un ser más perfecto que su cachorro, casi sin darse cuenta sonrió feliz y por extraño que parezca su cachorro le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- El es perfecto mi amor- dijo el colocando a su cachorro al lado de ella- pero ¿ porque parecían tan asombradas? si bien yo tampoco creí que pudiese ser un youkai completo, eso no es motivo para matarnos a los demás de preocupación- dijo el regañando a las mujeres

\- Usted no ha visto lo que nosotras señor Sesshomaru- dijo la asesina de demonios

\- Si, en el momento de nacer él era...- dijo Kagome aun sin creer lo que vio

\- Era sin lugar a dudas humano- finalizo Kaede

\- Que les pasa ¿ enloquecieron las tres?, el bastante claro que es un demonio, como pueden confundirlo con un humano- dijo un poco irritado Inuyasha

\- Ni mentimos, ni estamos locas- dijo Sango

\- Así es mirad- dijo Kagome y comenzó a susurrarle a su cachorro- mi dulce ángel, papa desea verte en tu otra forma

Como si el cachorro entendiera las palabras de su madre gorgojeo y ante la mirada atónita de todos su aspecto cambio, donde antes había pelo plateado ahora era negro como la noche, las marcas de sus mejillas y la media luna desaparecieron, sus orejitas dejaron de ser puntiagudas para ser redondeadas y sus dedos dejaron de parecer garras para ser los de cualquier bebe humano normal, cuando acabo soltó otro alegre gorgojeo.

Sesshomaru no podía creer lo que sus ojos vieron, el jamás oyó hablar de nada semejante, su cachorro ahora se veía completamente humano y cualquiera menos poderoso que el apenas notaria su youki el cual era cubierto por su reiki, seguía allí pero oculto.

\- Increíble- fue cuanto pudo decir Sesshomaru, sin duda su cachorro era poderoso y único, el no pudo evitar preguntarse si todos los cachorros que tuviese con su amada serian tan especiales como su primogénito

En los días sucesivos, Sehun parecía divertirse cambiando cuando quería de humano a youkai, Kagome se quejaba de lo rápido que su bebe crecía y Sesshomaru le explicaba que los cachorros Youkai crecen más rápido que los bebes humanos en su primer año de vida para intentar asegurar su supervivencia, pero Kagome seguía haciendo pucheros lastimeros pues con apenas una semana de vida su bebe ya parecía tener 3 meses si se le comparaba con cualquier bebe humano.

Cuando Kagome estuvo totalmente recuperada Sesshomaru la llevo a su castillo, donde días después se reunieron todos sus amigos, ellos permanecerían allí con ellos hasta que la ceremonia de apareamiento tuviera lugar, en apenas un mes Sesshomaru lo tenía todo organizado.

Faltaba solo una semana para la ceremonia de apareamiento, cuando la madre de Sesshomaru decidió que era hora de visitar a su hijo y conocer personalmente a la que sería su compañera y por supuesto ver a su nieto.

Sesshomaru sintió a su madre llegar y gruño molesto, desde que su padre abandono a su madre, ella cambio muchísimo haciéndose fría y un poco cruel, sobre todo hacia los humanos, el por fin había conseguido que los miedos de Kagome desapareciesen y temía que su madre lo estropearía todo con su odio y resentimiento, el no culpaba a su madre por sentirse así ya que el mismo fue así hasta hace muy poco, pero él no estaba dispuesto a tolerar que su madre dañara a su compañera de ninguna manera.

El salió para recibir a su madre y así intentar evitar lo que creía que iba a ocurrir.

\- ¿Madre a que debo tu visita?- dijo el fríamente

\- Hijo esa no es manera de recibir a tu madre- dijo en tono melodramático Satori- además vengo a conocer a mi futura hija en ley y a mi nieto, ni siquiera tu puedes prohibirme ese derecho Sesshomaru

\- Madre te advierto, si intentas dañar de algún modo a mi compañera o cachorro te matare sin dudarlo un segundo- dijo Sesshomaru en un tono cruel

\- Realmente Sesshomaru deberías tener más fe en tu madre, si quisiera dañarla a ella o mi nieto lo habría hecho mientras ella estaba embarazada y tu ocupado en tu auto estupidez, sin duda eso es herencia de tu padre- dijo ella sin inmutarse lo mas mínimo por las amenazas de su hijo- admito que tengo parte de culpa en tu estupidez, pero incluso yo hace mucho que admití el hecho de que no todos los humanos son escoria igual que no todos los demonios tienen tan poco honor como tu padre lo tubo , además los humanos que viajaban con tu medio hermano siempre fueron interesantes, sobretodo ella.

Sesshomaru miraba asombrado a su madre sin poder creer lo que oía

\- Oh vamos cachorro no me mires así, realmente crees que puedes ocultarle algo a tu madre, tengo más años y mas sabiduría que tu hijo mío, ahora si no te importa no estorbes mas quiero conocer a mi nieto- y sin más se alejo en busca de su nieto dejando a su hijo allí parado sin saber aun como reaccionar a lo escuchado

Kagome y Sango estaban conversando mientras veian a Rin y Shippo jugar con Sehun, cuando ambas vieron aparecer ante ellas a quien sin duda era la versión femenina de Sesshomaru.

\- Increíble- susurro Kagome

\- Oh gracias querida, tu también eres muy interesante y hermosa- dijo Satori riendo- vengo a conocer en persona a mi nieto y a mi hija en ley- y sin esperar permiso se acerco hasta donde Sehun estaba y lo cogió en brazos- sin duda eres precioso y poderoso, la abuela se ocupara de mimarte, lo que voy a divertirme presumiendo de nieto ante todas esas estúpidas y estiradas youkais- dijo ella riendo- ¿ por qué no le enseñas a la abuela ese truco de cambiar tu apariencia?

Kagome y Sango aun seguían mirando un poco en shock, el pequeño Sehun pareció entender a su abuela y con un alegre gorgojeo izo lo que ella le pidió.

\- Y yo que creía que mi Sesshomaru era perfecto - dijo riendo

\- Madre, ¿planeas quedarte?- pregunto Sesshomaru entre resignado y contento por cómo estaba tomando todo su madre

\- Por supuesto querido, aun no hable con mi hija y tengo un nieto que malcriar, así que no molestes- le dijo y volvió a centrar su atención en su nieto

Sesshomaru gruño un poco y Kagome no pudo evitar reír.

Kagome y Satori acabaron congeniando muy bien, Satori le conto el porqué de su odio hacia los humanos, también le hablo de todo el tiempo que ella estuvo observándola y que gracias a eso ella decidió que era una de las pocas humanas que merecían su respeto, ya que demostró tener honor y valor, ella le confesó que estaba cansada de vivir con odio y que cuando supo que sería abuela ella decidió que era hora de dejar el pasado atrás, Kagome le conto sobre su vida en el futuro.

El día de su apareamiento llego, vinieron demonios de todo Japón, no todos los días se veía la unión de el más poderoso Taiyoukai vivo y una poderosa miko.

La sala estaba llena, todos guardaban silencio, Sesshomaru y Kagome se pusieron delante del altar donde el más anciano de los Taiyoukais los uniría para toda la eternidad.

\- ¿Quien responde por él?- pregunto el señor Suichiro

\- Yo, declaro como su madre, esposa de el gran Toga Inunotaisho y hasta el día de hoy señora de las tierras de occidente, que él es mi hijo y señor de las tierras de occidente, Lord Sesshomaru- dijo solemnemente Satori y Sesshomaru se arrodillo ante el altar

\- ¿Quien responde por ella?- pregunto el esta vez mirando a Kagome

\- Yo, declaro como su amigo, hijo del gran Toga Inunotaisho y hermano del señor de occidente, que ella es mi hermana del alma y la Shikon Miko Kagome- dijo solemnemente Inuyasha y Kagome se arrodillo ante el altar

El señor Suichiro agarro la mano de Sesshomaru y con un cuchillo izo un corte, dejando que su sangre se derramase sobre una copa, después izo lo mismo con Kagome, una vez acabo agarro ambas copas y hablo

\- Si ambos estáis aquí de manera libre y voluntaria, agarrad la copa donde está la sangre de quien tomáis como compañero y beber - dijo y ambos agarraron la copa correspondiente y bebieron- bien todos los aquí presentes sois testigos de esta unión que ni el tiempo ni los mismos kamis podrán romper- luego les miro a ambos- enhorabuena, que vuestra nueva vida juntos este repleta de alegrías.

Con eso se dio por finalizada la ceremonia y dio comienzo la fiesta en honor a la nueva pareja.

**500 AÑOS DESPUES**

\- Amor cálmate- dijo Sesshomaru a su compañera

\- A sido tanto tiempo esperando para poder verles de nuevo, que casi no me creo que por fin podre abrazar otra vez a mi madre- dijo Kagome echa un manojo de nervios

\- Madre, cálmate y llama al timbre que llevamos aquí parados 15 minutos- dijo riendo Sehun

\- Si mama que nos saldrán raíces de tanto esperar- dijo riendo Xiumin y todos rieron

Kagome y Sesshomaru tenían 5 hijos, 2 chicos Sehun que era el mayor y Toga que era el tercero de sus hijos, luego estaban las 3 chicas, Xiumin que era la segunda, Taoris que era la cuarta y Luhana que era la más pequeña.

Kagome izo un puchero ante las risas de sus cachorros y llamo al timbre

\- Ya va- grito la mujer desde la cocina- oh dios mío Kagome- dijo ella abrazando a su hija pues hacia casi un año que no la veía- ¿y quién es toda esta gente?

\- Mama te extrañe tantísimo, el es mi marido Sesshomaru y ellos son tus nietos y nietas mama- dijo ella sonriendo- han sido 500 años de espera hasta poder volver a abrazarte mama

Era mucho lo que tenían que hablar y mucho el tiempo a recuperar, pero por fin la vida de Kagome estaba realmente completa, aunque ella sabía que solo seria temporal pues ella tendría que ver morir a su abuelo , a su madre y hasta a su hermano, ese era un dolor que ella tenía ya asumido, pues ya tuvo que llorar la muerte de su otra familia, Sango murió a la edad de 75 años y Miroku tan solo un mes después de ella, ellos fueron muy felices y tuvieron 10 hijos, ella también tuvo que ver morir a su amado amigo y hermano Inuyasha, de eso hacía solo 50 años y aun a veces ella le lloraba, el jamás se caso y murió de viejo en los brazos de la persona que más amo y que mas amor le dio, con una sonrisa en los labios dejo este mundo mientras era abrazado por Kagome, así que Kagome sabía que tendría que pasar por ese dolor otra vez, pero por ahora ella disfrutaría al máximo de su actual felicidad.


End file.
